nightvalefandomcom-20200213-history
Forum:Offering my help in the template department
Hello Night Vale Wiki! It's Imamadmad here, and I have been listening to and loving Welcome to Night Vale these past few weeks! So, naturally, I looked up the Night Vale Wiki as soon as I got hooked, as I'm a bit of a wiki addict. While I haven't watched all the episodes yet and so probably won't be doing much mainspace editing to avoid spoilers, I offer up my abilities on the template design area to the use of this wiki. I see you don't have many infoboxes, and those that you have are still in their default form. I can style them up for you if you like to fit more with the theme of this wiki and to make them look more interesting. I can also make you some navboxes if you want, or any other kind of template you so wish to exist. I can also do some CSS styling of the wiki if there is anything you feel should be changed. Just tell me what you want, and I'll see what I can do about it! If you wanna see the kinds of things I've made in the past for other wikis, I made the original design for the infoboxes on Candy Crush Saga Wiki (the basic version of which can be found here with all the other infoboxes then made based on that design) and the original design for their relatively new levels navbox (there was a previous design made on that page, but they got me to do a complete revamp), the original version that I made before further modifications can be seen here. I will make whatever you tell me to make, and can even adapt off an image if you know what you want the final thing to look like but don't know how to code it. : That would be AMAZING. I know next to nothing about coding and source mode tends to make my head hurt, and your stuff looks really great. I'd be primarily concerned with having info and navboxes for the character pages, and fixing the ones we use for episodes would be lovely. Visuals aren't our strong point here, and I'm afraid I can't think of any specifications, but anything you can do would be wonderful. MGLVNA (talk) 16:37, May 12, 2014 (UTC) ::I'll see what I can draft up for you over the next week! Also, when it comes to source mode, I would recommend the best way to understand it is just to persist in using it. It's mostly the font which looks scary, but once you're used to using source mode, it actually becomes easier to edit because of the finer changes you can make! 04:09, May 13, 2014 (UTC) Hello again! I'm just here to announce progress on the styling of the episodes infobox! Once that's all prettified, making any other infoboxes will be much easier because there will already be a style guide in place to work from. If you want to see the progress so far, see w:c:Imamadmad:One Year Later where I have it set up on a sample page (except the links will actually work in the final version once it's transferred here). Feel free to make any comments here, but be warned that it's still a work in progress. Also, if there's anything specific you think it should have, now's the time to say it! 12:35, May 15, 2014 (UTC) :And done. See here for template and here for an on-page example. Now it's time for you to look and suggest any changes! If you like it, I'll give you the instructions to move over some of the code which requires an admin's touch, and I can do the rest. Once it's finalised, I can start working on the character infoboxes for you, based off the same style sheet. Give as many or as few instructions as you like, and I'll follow through! 12:28, May 17, 2014 (UTC)